


Night Ride

by ahimsabitches



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M, Sex in a Truck, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: Apart, Jamie and Mako never cared much for the holidays. But something about being together and in love brings out the holiday spirit for them both. Jamie gives Mako a present for Christmas.





	

“We should stop soon,” Mako bellowed in Jamie’s direction, through what felt like a solid wall of cacophonous sound blasting from the surround speakers. They were, of course, an aftermarket custom job that Jamie had done mostly himself.

“ _WOT, MATE_?” Jamie yelled back, over the thrash metal version of “Little Drummer Boy” that thudded heavily in Mako’s barrel chest and rattled his back teeth.

Mako grunted, leaned forward, and twisted the volume dial until it stopped. Silence seemed to collide with the air. Then, slowly, the rush of oncoming wind and the drone of the engine filled the empty space. “I said we should stop soon. It’s late. We won’t be able to get a room. They’ll all be booked up for the holiday.”

Jamie cocked the sideways grin that Mako loved and upshifted, making the rig catch and purr. The bright yellow speedometer needle inched toward ninety.

“Thought we’d camp out under th’ stars t’night, mate. Make it romantic-like, y’know, for the occasion.”

“Jamie, it’s midwinter in upstate New York.”

“And?”

“We’re not camping out in a blizzard.”

“Then we’ll sleep in th’ quarters.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the sleeping compartment that rested above the cab. It held a twin mattress, a little sink, a space heater and a closet over the bed, where they both stowed their clothes. It was comfortable and serviceable—for someone about a foot shorter than Jamie.

“Remember what happened the last time we tried that?” Mako asked flatly, adjusting the rolled-up sleeve of his flannel, unbuttoned despite the weather to show the round dome of his belly and the tattoo emblazoned on it.

Jamie giggled and tapped the steering wheel with steel and flesh fingers. “Cozy, it were.”

“Jamie, you almost snapped my dick in half because you didn’t have room to fucking maneuver. No. We’re getting a hotel. Take this exit.” Mako pointed up ahead, through the rushing grey-white tunnel of nightsnow, to a green exit sign that proclaimed OSWEGO ½ MI.

“Nah, mate, I have a better idea.” There was a grin in his voice.

Mako sagged back into the seat and sighed.

“Do me a favor, Hogsworth, an’ reach between yer feet. Should be a bag o’ shite there.”

Mako obliged and pulled up a grocery bag. From it he pulled a soft-furred santa hat, complete with built-in fake beard, and a set of felt reindeer antlers on a red headband. Tiny gold bells dangling off each prong jingled softly. He cocked a steel grey eyebrow.

Jamie held out his orange steel hand and wiggled the fingers. Without thinking twice, Mako dropped the Santa hat into it. Jamie steadied the steering wheel with his living knee and pulled hat and beard down over his crazed blonde hair and grinning face. He turned a full-wattage smile on Mako, wreathed by red and white fuzz, and Mako’s heart swooped and swelled. Unable to argue, Mako donned the jingling antlers. He hadn’t cared much for holidays until he’d met Jamie. He didn’t _dislike_ them; he just didn’t _care_. He’d been hauling long enough to know when the hellish traffic began and how to avoid most of it.

And to appreciate the meditative, desolate beauty of the road on 1am Christmas morning.

“Is this your big idea?” Mako asked, bobbing his head to jingle the bells.

“Part of it,” Jamie said, and swung the wheel right. The exit he took, and the unlit, unplowed two-lane road it spat them onto, was unfamiliar to Mako. Jamie drove until the snow slacked off and the clouds bumbled out of the sky, revealing a brilliant bonewhite coin of a moon and a spray of stars above a thick black forest huddled against the road on both sides like a devoted crowd come to gawk at a beloved ruler. The rig followed the great yellow cones of its headlights like a speeding ship parting waves of snow, and they rode in silence.

He’d seen beautiful country in all climates, in all lights, but there was something about a crystal-clear winter night, where the only two colors were icy moonlight and velvety purple darkness, that both stirred his soul and calmed it. He pressed his cheek against the cold glass and peered up at the wheeling stars through the fog that bloomed and ebbed with his breath.

The rig slowed and stopped. Mako blinked himself back to reality and looked at Jamie. He grinned, lit from behind by a warm, comforting light. He leaned back and Mako’s eyebrows shot up.

A Christmas fir, in a near-perfect cone of snow-covered branches, reared toward the sky on the other side of the road. It was taller than the cab. It had to be twelve feet if it was an inch. Multicolored lights like drops of rainbow and puffy ropes of red and green and gold festooned every branch.

“Whoa, holy shit…” Mako breathed and leaned into Jamie’s lap to look closer. Jamie chuckled, and Mako heard deep love in the sound. He smiled broadly and looked at Jamie. “How did you know this was h–”

Jamie yanked the hat-and-beard off his face and stopped Mako’s words with a kiss, begun softly. It endured, grew strong and insistent. Jamie moaned into Mako’s mouth and Mako closed his eyes and leaned back, taking Jamie with him. Jamie straddled Mako’s lap, fumbling at his zipper and then at Mako’s. Mako reached a blind hand down beside him and pulled the lever that reclined his seat. As far as it went. Jamie’s small, warm weight squirming against his belly made Mako groan, and Jamie chuckled breathlessly. “Just a sec, Hogwarts,” he said, and an instant later Jamie slid down over Mako’s rock-hard cock, and they both groaned.

With the rig purring contentedly beneath them, the midwinter cold needling at the windows, and the moon dusting the pinetops with an otherworldly white glow around them, they loved each other, bells on Mako’s antlers jingling.

Jamie came with a throaty squeal, one hand gripping the rollbar and one hand clutching Mako’s belly. Then Mako came with a grinding roar, both hands anchored on Jamie’s hips. Jamie tipped forward and rested on Mako’s belly for a while. Mako rolled his head left, but the tree was nothing more than a blurry cluster of rainbow smudges through the fog they’d laid on the windows.

They untangled themselves, panting and warm. Jamie replaced the Santa hat, pulling the beard down on his chin. “Came across it the winter before we met,” Jamie said, as if there hadn’t been a fuck to interrupt him. “Was lookin’ fer a shortcut. Found this. Didn’t really mean much t’me until… you. Been wantin’ t’bring ya out here, but this’s the first year the route’s been right.”

Mako smiled, the warmth spreading up from his balls to his heart. “Sometimes I wonder what I’ve done to deserve you,” he said softly, emotion fraying the edge of his voice.

Jamie threw back his head and cackled. “Ah, Hoggy me Hog, don’t thank me jus’ yet. Hop out fer a sec. Just a sec.”

Jamie threw wide the driver’s side door and leapt to the snow slowly drifting around the tires. Mako opened his door and the bitter cold sliced through him. His balls beat a hasty retreat up into his guts and he, for a moment, forgot to breathe.

Jamie, with far less insulation than Mako, trotted around the nose of the rig. He was dressed only in jeans, a ratty pair of boots, one of his bright yellow t-shirts, and crystalline white moonlight. His eyes caught it and arrowed it back at Mako. He drew Jamie into another kiss, this one quick but warm.

“Yer turn t’drive,” Jamie said, and Mako didn’t catch it at first for Jamie’s chattering teeth. Then he did.

Mako’s brain ground to a halt. “You… what?”

Jamie reached into his pocket, plucked out a little red ball, and stuck it on the end of Mako’s nose. “Ya heard me, Rudolph. Help yer ol’ Santa fly his sleigh an’ save Christmas. Or somethin’.”

Mako blinked, completely blindsided. Jamie had never let him drive before. Hadn’t suggested, hadn’t asked, hadn’t responded when Mako had offered.

“You… Jamie, I…”

“Get in the bloody rig, Hognose; I’m about t’ lose the one good arm n’ leg I got left,” Jamie chattered and ducked past him to the passenger’s seat. He hopped in and slammed the door.

Mako, walking like a man in a dream, crossed the brilliant pool of the rig’s headlights and heaved himself into the driver’s seat. It felt completely alien, yet there was a homecoming in it so potent it squeezed his throat nearly shut. He adjusted the seat, then the wheel. The rig rumbled sedately beneath him, as if awaiting his command.

He glanced sideways at the tree, glowing merrily in its aura of warm rainbow light. He glanced at Jamie, who was huddled in a shivering ball in the seat. He smiled and turned the knob for heat all the way up. Warm air gusted in his face. “Where to, Santa?” He asked, sliding the seatbelt across his chest.

“The North Pole, of bloody course, by way of Niagara Falls, if y’ don’t mind, Hoggy ol’ Hog.”

Mako nodded and threw the rig into gear. Then Jamie reached across and gave Mako’s red nose a squeeze.

“Merry Shitscram, Hogsmeade,” Jamie said, his eyes full of rainbow light.

Making this up to Jamie would take the whole bloody year, Mako thought, but he had the whole year to make it good. Mako grinned. The truck surged forward into the nightsnow. “Merry Shitscram, Jamie.”


End file.
